Wanderlust
by perfectlyjune
Summary: When Edward stages his death and leaves Bella behind, she undergoes a serious change. Gone is the sweet, timid and shy Bella Swan and in comes a near unrecognizable thief. She needs all the money she can get to leave Washington, so she turns to the stealing, lying and manipulative nature she never knew was in her before. Can La Push's local bad boy convince her to stay?
1. Chapter 1

_Wanderlust - Chapter One_

She sneered at no one in particular, watching in fascination and slight triumph as their faces distorted into disgust as cigarette smoke danced lazily in front of their faces. With bored eyes, she scanned the gawking crowd coming out of the store, not caring the least as old women eyed her too-short-shorts with disdain, didn't care as children watched in slight awe as she took drag after drag on her cigarette, didn't bother to notice the teenaged girls who promptly eyed her with hate and badly hidden jealousy as men shamelessly racked their eyes over her short stature. She did, however, notice the mother struggling with too many bags and a screaming toddler in a wobbly stroller.

Throwing down her smoke and grinding it to the ground with the heel of her boot, she casually stalked over to the pair, flipping long strands of brown curls over her shoulder. The woman looked up, hastily brushing aside frizzy hair and pushing aside too long sleeves; startling as she saw the unintentionally smoldering eyes, smiling nervously as the brunette walked up to her.

People watched, people stared but neither of the two noticed. The girl stopped in front of the woman, the smell of cigarettes and sweet perfume washing the air, a velvet voice coming out in a dazzling purr, "Did you need some help?"

* * *

Roaring laughter filled the air, gloved hands roughly gripping the steering wheel as full lips smiled a smile of pearly whites, "Did you see the looks on their faces?!"

The frizzy haired mother of two laughed uproariously, pulling out a small cigar and lighting it with a flick of her lighter. "Man, holy fuck, did you see that old lady? Shit, I thought she was going to have a heart attack when she found out that it was just blankets with a little speaker taped to that stroller."

The brunette grinned, bouncing in her seat as she watched from the corner of her eye as the other woman took off her wig, foot stepping harshly on the gas pedal. She grinned at the back of the truck, stroller wheels peeking slightly into the rear view mirror, adrenaline flooding through her veins as the other prowled on, "Seriously, Iz, my _man_. You have got to join these heists more often, your plans are fucking _ingenious._"

Isabella raked a slender hand through smooth tresses, grinning at her partner in crime, pointing her nose in the air, "My plans are perfection."

"Which is exactly why you should move in permanently with us," the now revealed blonde shook her head, wavy hair coming down to her shoulders, a package of makeup remover wipes now held in her hands. "I have no idea why you would never choose this life, oh Izzy dear."

"Living life stealing from innocent bystanders?"

"_Yes_, stealing from people. Picking pockets, being able to unlock that troublesome door with a flick of your wrist, you have the power. And I'm not saying that shit just so I can have a body next to me on my bed on those cold, lonely nights. You just went to the local grocery store and stole all that fucking money from all those cashiers _and_ you emptied the huge fucking safe located in the back of the _store_. From under their noses, Isabella, you bypassed the security camera's, all the customers and workers. You finished in an hour, and you were waiting outside when the final stages of the plan were in action!"

Isabella smirked ruefully, "Life as the common thug?" She reached over, snatching the miniature cigar, rolling down the windows of the truck, ignoring the _'well fuck if you're going to have the windows open like that, at least slow down!' _and sharply turning a left, unmindful as she exited the high way and the vehicle disappeared behind branches and leaves alike. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the 'mother' tore off the wig harshly, a slight snigger escaping her lips as the blond winced at the crudely applied makeup, "No thanks, sweetheart."

"Yeah, well, just know there's always some bed space available with me that has your name on it." The blond winked at the Swan, still wiping smudged makeup of from her disguise as a single mother. "I mean, like, you could make a brand new life over there for God's sake! People learn to fear you, they don't walk on the same side of the street alongside you, they shield their pockets with hands and purses and they don't even know your real face. You become invisible, the police _have_ to look the other way, and your skills out on the street matches that of no other!"

"Sweetie, if you want me to sleep with you, you're gonna have to tell me your real name."

The blond stuck her tongue out, lips frowning slightly as she answered, "I don't think so my dear. No one knows my name and I wanna keep it that way."

"Come_ on_, I need to at least know something to call you by."

"Just call me what the other guys at the HQ call me."

Raising an eyebrow, Isabella asked, "And that is?"

"Blondie."

Squawking, Isabella nearly choked on air. "How the hell do you expect me to call you something as unoriginal as 'blondie'?! If you dye your hair, what else am I supposed to call you? 'The Dye'? 'The Color Changer'?"

Snorting, 'blondie' started applying all kinds of makeup, perfecting her skin and ignoring the other as Isabella stopped in front of a large building. She did, however, take notice when Isabella started to dig into her purse, "And just what are you doing now?"

"Well, _Blondie_," the name was sneered from smiling lips, "I just happen to have ran out of my happy pills, so the beautiful house you see here is my dealers."

Pausing from applying her mascara, Blondie raised an eyebrow at the run-down shack, the grass a dead yellow in the moonlight, flowers ripped from its roots and laying on the dead grass. "Yeah, well, offer him the free advise of a fucking gardener, Jesus Christ."

"I'll be sure to tell him your winning words of charming him into your sheets, yes."

She made a move to climb out, before Blondie grabbed her wrist, stuffing a thick wad of cash into her hands, "Get me an ounce of weed, _please_."

Stepping out, she stuck her head in the still open window, gasping, "That is an outrage!" Pouting, she held up the wad of cash, "I know you have enough for one ounce for me too."

Carefully applying lipstick, she spoke after smacking her lips slightly, "Do whatever the fuck you want. I wanna get back to the HQ before two."

Grinning, Isabella skipped into the house, humming a tune only she knew.

* * *

"_Fuck_." A grunt, "You can't be fucking serious right now."

_If finding the right fucking key becomes a daily olympic struggle and all I get is the bronze medal, I will swear not to fucking swallow pills like tic tacs in the next five days._

Grunting again, she looked closely at the key she was holding, squinting her eyes and murmuring encouraging words to it, "Come on sweetie, I know you can do it." Petting the key affectionately, she abruptly jammed it through the keyhole, crooning with triumph and kissing the key sweetly with an exaggerated loud smooch before opening the door.

Hesitantly, she glanced at her truck, eying the door attached to the house with a _comfortable_ bed up the stairs, back to the cheap ford truck with the stale, chipping orange/red color, back again; before slumping against the door frame with a groan. She slowly walked to the hulking vehicle, shoulders slumped and eyes red from last nights events; and it wasn't until a car driving by in a frustratingly slow pace did she straighten her spine and look like the ever cold Isabella Swan. It was when the truck pulled into her driveway did she allow an angry sigh to escape her, securely locking the vehicles doors, _stupid, if that damned Jacob Black can pick this up from absolute nowhere and make it 'function', then he sure as hell can make this baby purr like a tiger with an automatic lock._

Slamming the door shut, she didn't pay any notice to the stranger now getting out of the truck, instead just opting to walk right into the house. "Hey!"

_I wonder when the next heist is going to be.  
_  
She ignored the hasty, fast footsteps coming up her driveway, knowing it would take a normal person more than a couple steps to land in her doorway._ I think I should start planning over here in Forks, imagine the looks on their faces when-_

A hand slammed the door back open before it fully closed, "I said, hey!"

Startled, she froze. Looking up, she sneered blurry face, eying the high cheekbones and chiselled face, "Well, I guess we're not fucking here, now are we?"

Firmly ramming the door shut, she locked the deadbolt and the chain, stomping her feet as she snarled, "Why aren't my fucking cheekbones that high?"

* * *

"Yeah, well," a hand brushed aside coarse, dry hair, "Jessica Stanley invited me to her slumber party for next week, and knowing her, it'll probably be the most fun since prom last year."

Confused, one of the freshmen crowding the eleventh grader stepped up timidly, hands fidgeting as a stuttered question passed through quivering lips, "W-wh-at h-happened la-ast year?"

Bemused, the freckle nosed junior stared down her pig-like nose at the small girl, before snorting unattractively and twirling a thick strand of frizzy hair between equally thick fingers with dirty fingernails. "Why, the biggest party of the year of course!"

Dreamily, her dull eyes stared dumbly at nothing for awhile, chubby hands slapping against flabby thighs, before finally, her thin lips formed words too fast for any of her crowd to follow.

Snorting quietly, Isabella took a drag of her cigarette, flinging long strands of hair out of her face before scrolling down on her text messages. She had long ago let her earphones lay on her shoulders, listening interestedly to the avid conversation before her. She smirked as that new girl told lie after lie, telling all first years of tales that didn't involve her, gossiping about people she knew nothing of, snorted as the girl sneered the name of a Bella Swan right in front of her.

"I heard that girl was so broken after her boyfriend died," the girl snapped, rolling her eyes and moving her jaw in furious motions as she chewed on a gum after snatching it from a nearby backpack. "I think that guy died in a car accident or something, but that Swan girl was devastated and didn't go out of her room for months."

She laughed then, unable to hold it in anymore. It was a bell-like sound, filled with bitterness and anger, full lips letting such sounds escape. The sound was followed by several pairs of eyes, mouths opening in silent warnings for the girl but no sounds coming out. Almost instantly all of her crowd recognized her, eying her tight clothes, silently judging the cigarette dangling in her fingertips. But the girl didn't see girl laying down on her truck, leaning her back on the windshield and leisurely taking drag after drag before idly throwing the smoke away. She yapped on, unaware of the crowd's slow footfalls retreating from the unfortunate looking girl, eyes closed as she exaggerated the story with avid hand gestures, "But Jessica told me the guy was a total hottie, and she didn't get why he was with her in the first place. But anyways, they were together for like, a year or whatever. That Swan girl was really-"

The bell rung, and when that new girl opened her eyes, all of her followers were gone, her cellphone was missing, and that wad of cash her mother gave her before she moved in with her uncle had mysteriously vanished.

* * *

Whistling, Isabella paid for the hamburger and fries, discreetly pulling another ten from a nearby girl with baggy pants who was next to her. Nonchalantly, she chewed on a fry and checked her text messages as the girl murmured a thanks to the man at the register before leaving with a bottle of coke.

Shrugging slightly when a subtle hand brushed her shoulder, she put her phone on the table before promptly digging into her hamburger. She pretended not to notice when she felt a light weight being added to her pocket.

When the stranger left with not ordering anything, she distracted the suspicious waiter with exaggerated gagging and cursing loudly over the noise of a closing door, "What the fuck?!"

Panicking, the waiter ran over, patting her on the back vigorously, "Are you okay?"

When the car with the unmistakeable purr didn't start outside, she continued, "Am I okay?! This hamburger tastes like shit!"

Stuttering, the cashier reeled back and cringed, "W-what do-o you me-mean?"

"It tastes like you just upped and took a giant turd on it, that's what I mean!" Hiding a smirk, she nastily continued, "I mean, what the fuck is that green spot on my hamburger? It sure as hell ain't fuckin' relish, that's for damn sure!"

Grumbling, she walked down the road at the diner, ignoring the scandalized looks the workers in there sent her way. After leaving a crying cashier, a pissed off boss and a shameful cook, her job here was done. By grossing out any eating customers, the boss went in there to calm things down, simultaneously yelling at a cook and consoling an angry, concerned parent, she made the perfect distraction while Blondie did her job using the back door willingly opened by a fellow cashier who stalked off in angry tears.

Half an hour later, she arrived at her wanted destination, after a long detour to the bookstore. She sighed contently as she slumped next to a stranger with limp, nearly dead hair. Setting her bag next on the bench, she said, "Your wigs are always a main part in your disguise. Why?"

She saw the stranger light up a smoke out of the corner of her eye, "Well, yeah, those buggy strings protruding from your skull kinda frames your face and defines any small feature. Along with the eyebrows," she waggled bushy looking eyebrows, her eyes nearly hidden with the shadows they appeared to make, "If you hide the eyebrows and the hair, even your fellow stalker won't recognize you with your characteristic appearance still loud and clear."

"Dude, I just smoked a fat joint on my way here," she said, rolling her eyes as the other carried on as if she hadn't spoke at all.

"There's a billion ways I learnt to hide myself in with just bronzer, an eyeliner and plastic wax." At Isabella's skeptically raised brow, she elaborated, rolling her eyes as if she was reciting the alphabet to a fully grown adult, "I define the features I want to stand out and hide what I don't want others to see. At first glance, I could look like a damn sexy woman, but on a closer look, people could mistake me as flaming homosexual dressed as that same sexy woman. Hiding a disguise under another disguise is vital."

"_So_, right now, what's the disguise under the disguise?"

The wolfish grin on the other was unsettling. She watched the other warily as she sat up, wriggling on the stone bench with an aura of utmost cruelty, "Oh, sweetie, you don't wanna look too close."

She whipped her head to the other direction, a tree suddenly her only focus point as she heard the other dig into her purse.

"It always has to be a different disguise each time, no matter how small the differences are." A half-smoked cigarette was thrust in her face, Blondie going on excitedly, "You never know if you encounter a cop with too much experience out in the field, or a supposed genius with a great memory who has seen you on a previous heist."

Briefly, she remembered the first time she had met Blondie, the other high on a drug only she knew. She had been mumbling nonsense then, her eyes dilated and her form shaking harshly as she mumbled sentences that could only be understood by her ears. Then, Isabella could only hear tiny snippets of the words tumbling out of the others mouth, _"Wigs... Contour, my disguise... failed, she saw...what if. But-no... __recognize? No."_

Nodding slightly, she leaned forward, staring at the tree line ahead, refusing to look at the others disguised face, "So, you define the features you want others to see and hide what you don't want them to see."

"People only see what they want to see, either by ignorance or just plain hate at what could be hinted. They're willing to ignore anything suspicious if it fits into their ideal way of thinking."

Shrugging, the girl put her phone in her pocket, grabbing the plastic bag filled to the brim with books, "This shit's too confusing. I'm heading back to Forks, I actually have to be present to this last week of school."

Blondie had a cigarette in her mouth, she was rolling a joint while she stared incredulously at Isabella. "You serious? Didn't those pricks make you finish your exams yet?"

Wincing, she let go of the bag and grabbed the joint, lighting it up and harshly inhaling, "We already finished those, but the whole school's gonna be there for an extra week, choosing courses. Completely optional, you don't have to be present, but Charlie's been griping at me for not being home enough these days."

Snorting, Blondie made a grab for the joint, and when Isabella pointedly ignored her by taking a harsh drag, she said, "Charlie can suck my dick. You're 18, you can do whatever the fuck you want."

Humming, she nodded. "How much cash was there at that diner anyways?"

Blondie shook her head negative, lighting the weed quickly, "It was a fucking waste of time. Just a small fortune, not nearly enough. It can pay the HQ's food and bills, but it only pays me and you a $1,000 each. And remember that party we'll be hosting? After that, I'll presume we'll each only have about $700 left. Which isn't fucking much when you buy your fucking pills."

Pouting, Isabella poked her friend in the arm, "But your weed is expensive too."

"How much are you looking to save, anyways?"

Crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes at the moon, "Probably about a hundred grand? I don't even know where I would want to go, but I want to have enough just in case other people's pockets aren't filled with my future riches."

Blondie let out a low whistle, "That'll take you at least a couple months, even with your skills. You live in a small town, don't let Seattle make you think otherwise."

"I know, but I'll be having to stay in Forks more often now, Charlie's starting to wonder where I go." She blew out a gust of air, handing the joint to the other, opting to change back to the previous topic, "But I'm looking for a big city when I finally move. I might not even leave Washington, if I find even a town with a lot of fucking rich people."

"Choose New York, _the city that never sleeps_." Here, Blondie sneered, taking a drag of her joint, "From what I see, you're an insomniac my dear."

"Not when I smoke this beautiful plant." At this, she leaned forward and took a long drag from Blondie's long-finger hold, staring blandly at Blondie for a few moments, before breaking out in a maniacal grin. She re-picked up her plastic bag, throwing the still blazing joint only God knows where. "If I wanna get back to Forks before sunrise, I should get going now."

"Say 'hi' to Mr. Mustache for me!"

* * *

When she got home, it was early morning and Charlie was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee. She didn't bother to act sheepish and apologetic, ignoring the glare she was currently receiving, instead calmly taking off her shoes and skipping over into the kitchen, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek and a, "Hi Daddy!"

Immediately, she had to turn around, remembering her scent of booze and weed, and hiding her smirk as his eyes visibly softened and the hard edges around his mouth disappeared. Instead, she went to the fridge, grabbing the bread and popping some in the toaster.

"Where have you been?"

The gruff voice was ruined by the soft tone directed at his daughter, the undoubtedly previous luster there having been erased since the kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the jam and the butter, nearly skipping in small circles around the tiny kitchen. "Oh, you know, there and here. Hangin' and chillin' over there while I go over here."

She finished buttering her toast, adding jam to it now as she continued talking, "I remember I saw this homeless man and he kinda reminded me of you, no offense dad. He had the hair and the eyes," she sniggered, "he even had the weird caterpillar 'stache you have going on."

It worked as Charlie chuckled softly, walking up to her and ruffling her hair. She took a bite of her toast calmly as Charlie walked away and watched as he put his gun belt on. His questioning eyes were still on her, however and she scrambled for another subject, "I think I'm gonna make a huge breakfast for myself after you leave." Mischievous eyes twinkled, "I can finally go back on xbox live and beat that little shi-"

Charlie cleared his throat, "After my shift, I'll be going fishing with Billy and Harry for the weekend." At this, he stared down at her, not afraid to use his height as he towered over her, "And I don't want you to be staying here alone, so I just ask that you go over to Jake's for at least awhile."

"Who the hell's Jake?"

"_Bells_... He's the one who gave you your truck, and _repaired _your truck just two days ago."

Making an 'O' shape with her lips, Isabella made a big show of having a sudden epiphany, nodding along as Charlie continued, "I've known Jake since he was a newborn, and that boy has never showed a sign of being taller than 5'5, but _holy jeez_, that boy's gotta be as tall as the eiffel tower the last time I've seen him."

Rolling her eyes, she listening distractedly as she pulled a mug out of the ugly yellow-painted cupboards, pouring coffee in and casually putting in one teaspoon of sugar. She hummed slightly as Charlie continued to praise the Black boy, didn't pay attention as he prowled on, taking her distracted hums as a means to go on, "You know, he's a real nice boy, that Jacob. Real big though, would probably make you feel like a dwarf."

She capped the mug and walked up to Charlie, placing it in his hands and patting his cheek lightly while pushing him out the door as he _continued_ talking, "Real sharp, too, been neglecting his studies lately, but seeing him work on anything metal is like watching-"

"_Okay_, dad, have a nice day at work now. Be sure to say hi to Officer Nicky for me, will you?"

"Sure thing, kiddo! But, really, Jake is such a good-"

"Seeya!" Slamming the door, Isabella hummed a tune as she skipped up the stairs to her room, unmindful as she heard a muffled 'hey!'. She grabbed a change of clothes, grabbing towels from the laundry room before dumping it on the counter and heading downstairs.

She scoffed lightly at herself; she forgot to lock the door, and if Charlie were to head back over here if he happened to forget something too, he'd throw a hissy fit about Isabella's apparent decision of throwing her safety out of the window. She smiled slightly as she noticed the TV was on, grabbing the remote and hitting the power button on the mute television. Before it was shut off, however, she caught sight of the headline 'bear attacks-' but didn't bother registering the rest.

She shrugged, brushing the matter off as the phone rung, looking around the living room for a bit before she found it on it's charger. Plucking it off, she answered, "Hello, hello! Dobby the house elf, what's your favorite sock color?"

A deep laugh was her response, "Is Charlie home?"

"Nope, nope, he left just about five minutes ago."

She listened keenly as the stranger paused, relaying the information to another man on the phone. She scrunched her nose, huffing slightly when bangs fell in front of her face.

"Okay, well," impatiently, she harshly brushed her hair back, jutting her hip slightly, "Can you just tell him Jacob called? His daughter's apparently supposed to visit and I just wanted to say that I'm free tonight."

"Oh."

She pouted, leaning against an imaginary wall and stumbling, "Well, Black, thanks for asking, but I suppose I can find an empty spot in my oh-so-busy schedule to watch over a mechanic."

* * *

A/N: and chapter one is done! this is the longest chapter i have ever written, even my stories are never this long (well, okay, they're about the same length). im going to be brutally honest, however, im not even thinking of where this would be going.. :o but if i do decide to continue this story, the cullens are going to be the first thing that goes in the trash. so sorry, not sorry. and also, if this is to go anywhere, it would be going to be a fer sure paul/bella story, i can assure you.

welp, see you guys whenever!


	2. Chapter 2

_Wanderlust - Chapter Tw_o

Couches were lined against all walls, the ones slouching lazily on the floors, wall, furniture gazing at the smoke dancing in front of their eyes through half-lidded eyes, some petting the expensive furniture with fascination that only came from the drugs. A TV was murmuring lowly with visions of football players tackling each other, the fireplaces crackling slightly in the background. The only ones ruining the calm atmosphere sitting in the corner of the room.

"Dude, that line is fucked up! Are you sure you've done this before?"

A snort, "Of course, you dick."

An exaggerated sigh broke their argument, before a feminine voice spoke up, "Give him a break, you little shit. He's been taking tokes before we even got here."

"Alright," the boy said, narrowing his eyes slightly at the girl, "But if that fucking line is the death of me, the authorities are gonna be the first that contacts you."

Rolling her eyes, Blondie went back on her phone, fingers dabbing absentmindedly as she looked at the screen through red eyes.

All people jumped, however, when the door slammed open and in came a drunk, stunning brunette. Grumbling through her teeth, she held close the bottle of tequila to her chest as she glared suspiciously at the druggies lining each wall. Shrugging, she stumbled her way to a corner she knew well, slouching against the wall as she took another sip.

"Well, hello, my sweet little Isabella."

Glancing through her curtain of hair, she grinned largely as she instead slouched against Blondie's shoulder. "Hi, hi."

"Gimme that," she snatched the bottle of alcohol, "I make a rule not to let anyone drink alone in my presence."

A weak wave was directed to the other two men, "Hi Steven, hi Chris."

Ignoring the jabbing from Steven, and the triumphant 'she said hi to my first, fag', she instead sat straight and looked expectantly at Blondie, waggling her brows and smirking lecherously.

"Sweetie, you're fine as hell, but I think I prefer them dicks."

"Urgh, no! The boss just gave us a job in Seattle."

Ignoring the disappointed sighs from the guys, they helped each other up and stumbled their way out the door, both leaning against the other.

* * *

"I feel like," a hiccup, "he's intentionally giving us the easy ones for installing the camera's in his private washroom."

Blondie snorted, a pipe in her hands as she took in the tiny bookstore, "How were we supposed to know that that's where he achieves his 'happy time'?"

"Exactly," Isabella looked through blurred eyes at the store, snorting loudly, "If we'd known that, there would've been no way we'd have it displayed on the TV screen in the main room."

A hum, before the unmistakable scent of pot filled the truck, a louder moan spilling through Blondie's lips as she inhaled the smoke. Rolling open the windows, Isabella she indicated to the other to do the same, "Never know when the Chief is gonna do inspection."

Setting the pipe down, she clumsily rolled down the windows, "Okay, with the boss, we never know if the job is easy or not. He could still be pissed at us and give us the easiest jobs known to man, or he could still be pissed at us and give us the hardest jobs known to man." She went back to the pipe, knowing no one would be looking to the beat down truck. The bookstore was across the street from a playground, allowing them to survey the store from a block away. "So, let's just think about this."

Isabella grinned wickedly, "So let's go to Wendy's while we sort through the technical shit, backpedal a bit and survey the shop for a day before we put our non-existent plan into motion."

"I like you."

"I like you too."

After a disguised Blondie creeping her way through the store, it was indeed, 'the hardest task known to man'. But the store owners were dipshits (Blondie's words), and she could easily smell the chemicals churning in the air when the 'Employees Only' door was opened, see the multiple handy escape routes, and the books. Well, to the passing eye, they were just that. Books.

But from her years as the HQ's con artist, Blondie could sniff her way into the most controversial situations. "So, get this, the books are just blank pages to the ordinary eyes. I was pissed in the beginning, because it was more like a diary shop for the teenaged girl, but I looked closer and this is the juiciest shit I've been on in _months_."

Bouncing in her seat excitedly, Isabella grinned through an apple, "So? What is it, holy fuck girl, spit it out!"

Blondie dug into the Wendy's bag, pulling out a gun before carefully hiding it into a holster underneath her flowy skirt. Silently, she thanked the HQ's way of digging their ways into the majority of Washington state before she continued, "The store owners are actually ex-_cons_ from the prison just a few cities away, they were accepted into the HQ in the 90's _but_ were kicked out for killing their targets on the job." She grinned maniacally at the suddenly pale brunette, "So, we, my friend, are dealing with professional assassins with petty thievery in their veins."

* * *

Stumbling her way into the house, keys jiggling loudly as she absentmindedly pulled her purse higher up her arm. Not bothering with her heels, she passed by a mirror, giggling at her wide, red eyes and thanked the carpet underneath her admittedly slippery heels.

The job they were sent on was a pure joke, hell, the boss was laughing his head off when they returned. Those 'professional assassins' were actually just a duo who played dirty; cornering an innocent and beating them down unfairly using multiple guns and the power of another person in the fight. The only gain from completing the job was an extra meth lab and a pair of stupid, disease infected thugs.

Halfway up the stairs, she paused, a sudden epiphany washing over her and she stumbled her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Wasn't I supposed to be at the Pink's tonight?"

Impatiently, she looked at the grandfather clock in the living room, _half past eight._ She hummed, grabbing her pre packed bag and clumsily making her way back to the truck. It was a half hour drive, so no one would really blame her if she took a few tokes, right?

Slapping on her sunglasses, she strolled her way up the Purple's steps. After knocking on the Brown's door and yanking it open before they had a chance to answer, she grinned at Billy and ignored the other men in the house. "Uncle Yellow, my man! How you doin'?"

Billy let out a loud guffaw, and I hugged him tightly before I stood up, surveying the group huddle happening in the living room. "Which one of you fat fucks are Jacob?"

Immediately, loud groans and grumblings of offence were heard and she rolled her eyes behind the black frames. A tall, broad figure made his way to stand in front of Isabella, the girl craning her neck almost painfully to look him in the eyes, "Hey, Bells. Long time no see."

She snorted, "No shit. Last time I've seen you I think I was taller."

She turned back to Billy, "So which bed am I stealing tonight? 'Cause I ain't sleeping with the giant you call your son, I have a promise of chastity I need to keep."

Chuckling to himself, Billy answered lightly with a small smile, "You're gonna be taking my room while I'm away, and don't you worry, I made sure Jake cleaned my room before you arrived."

She nodded slightly, remembering to grab her bag before she twisted around, "Hey, wait, why the hell are you still here?"

He smiled, rolling his way over in front of me, and I had to fight a bout of giggles before he talked, "Charlie's at the camp sight already, I just wanted to make sure you'd be here tonight, so I'll call Harry to pick me up."

Isabella grinned, making an excuse of getting her bag before she laid flat on the truck bed outside while the group talked. Sighing, shen looked at the starry night, and she sneered, _if those clouds decide to suddenly pee on me, I swear to-_

Who did she swear to? She never knew what to say whenever someone asked of her religion, wanting to believe in a God but not even knowing who she would swear to. All things divine, she suddenly wished Charlie would've taken time off to drive her to a church while she wore a pretty pink dress when she was little, wished Renee would've paid her some of her precious time, wondered what it would've been like if Phil was out of the picture and the Swans were a functional little family.

But Charlie was still heart broken over the loss of a 'loving' wife, Renee was just plain selfish, and Phil was an asshole stealing a mother from a daughter at every chance he got. If she thought these taboo thoughts two years ago, she would've no doubt felt guilty. But it was a truth she learned at the after all her time away to just allow herself to _think_ in rainy little Forks. A father that took his job more seriously than his own daughter, a mother that liked to play hooky off her duties of taking care of a child, and Phil... who _was_ Phil in her life?

_"God dammit Renee! That boy of yours is self dependant, it doesn't need you constantly swooning over it's misfortunes."_

_He looked over at the six year old child, sneering in disgust at the tears rolling down chubby cheeks. "Oh, Phil. Always so temperamental over my baby_ girl_."_

_He snarled, yanking the duffel bag from her hands as he stormed out the door, "Whatever, I'll be waiting in the car."_

_Renee kneeled down to eye level with the child, and she smiled a self righteous smile that sent a shudder through the girls spine, "Me and Phil are going to be at the Bahamas for two weeks, take care of yourself okay?"_

_"But mommy-"_

_And her smile twisted, her eyes becoming hard as she her hand raised in the air threateningly, "Now, Isabella. Don't be so childish, you can take care of yourself, you don't expect me to baby you all the time, do you?"_

_Isabella folded in herself, "But I'm scared mama!"_

_SLAP!_

_"You worthless child! You care more of yourself than-"_

"Hey Bells!"

Broken from her memories, she forced a shaky smile on her face as she sat up from the truck bed, "What is it?"

Jake looked a little concerned, but seemed to shrug it off as she calmly took off her sunglasses, "Me and the guys are heading over to Sam's for a bonfire in his backyard, it's a nightly ritual and I just wanted to see if - why are your eyes so red?"

At this, a smirk fought its way on her face easier, winking as she said, "Ever heard of the herb of life?"

Hearing the words, his eyebrows made their ways together, "No? What are you talking about?"

She sighed, climbing her way out of the truck and standing as tall as she could while next to a 6" something monster, "Oh Jacob, my dear, if you're not sure what I'm talking about, then I'm afraid to say that I'm just not sure what to tell you."

A breathy chuckle and she was sure, if it wasn't the boy she used to baby and play with when she was young, her knees would've easily buckled, "You're a weird girl, Swan."

She shrugged, snatching her bag and walking up the steps, "I think I'd rather crash tonight, long day and all."

She set the bag by the small dining table and she inwardly rolled her eyes as Jacob progressed on, "That's fine, you can come on over tomorrow night."

"Alrighty, sounds like fun."

A snort and a geeky, "Yeah, never a dull moment with the pa - ahem, guys."

This time, she rolled her eyes as she walked away, idly wondering if the guy chose a nerdy title for his group of friends. She dug through the adidas bag, grabbing a smaller bag that held the 'shower necessities' (Blondie always sang that whenever she stalked to the bathroom mid dance), pajamas, and an underwear and bra - smirking at Jacob's blush.

Jacob still prowled on, "The towels are in the closet in the bathroom. But I'll introduce all the guys to you tomorrow at the bonfire, only half of them were here just now."

She hummed, "Where are they right now?"

"Well the guys that were here are already at the bonfire," she wondered if she could get sick if she heard the word one more time, "and the other half are probably on patro - just finishing up their homework or something."

She highly doubted that these group of muscled guys hardly gave two shits about school, but whatever seemed to ease Jacob of his worries, no doubt the worry stemming from the 'nerdy' habits the group of Star Trek fans were doing. Cosplaying, roleplaying - whatever.

"Okay, well, go head over to where the funs at, I'll just be heading in the shower and going to sleep. No fun here, I assure you."

Finally, the boy shot up, jumping in his shoes as he grinned, "See ya later, Bells!"

Snorting, she figured he ignored the 'yeah, whatever' thrown his way.

As she was putting her stuff on the sink and putting her shampoo into the shower, she heard a distant, "Bonfire, here I come!"

Lifting the toilet, she found out that, yes, she could get sick off of the word 'bonfire'.

Sighing, she stripped and calmly turned on the shower. She knew it wasn't the word per say, it was just her pills wearing off at a convenient time. She knew she would only keep retching if she didn't get another pill in the hour. The first time she tried it the effects of wearing off had her in bed for days, blood spurting their way from her mouth and nose, cold sweat leaving her in heavy pants. So, quickly she washed her hair and body, sickly sniffing in the smell of strawberries and vanilla. Turning off the water, she didn't bother with clothes as she wrapped a large, fluffy towel around her as she walked carefully into the cold air.

It was only cold because of the fact she was wet, but the majority of the cool air attacking her was actually part of the wearing off process.

Kneeling down, she dug into her duffel bag, searching frantically before triumphantly pulling out a small jar of red pills. Throwing open the jar, she hastily swallowed three pills dry, moaning in appreciation as she closed the jar again.

Immediately, a shudder worked its way up her spine, the sweat she wasn't aware of going away instantly, her vision blurring pleasantly as a distant smile overtook her face.

* * *

Phew! I'm soo glad that's over. :) I'm sorry for the prolonged update, ILC's have been demanding - for those that don't know, I suppose their kinda like online courses, but not quite. Meh, whatever, I finished the units on all of them, and I'll be getting more next week. Anyways, I liked this chapter alot more then the previous one, mainly because the end of chapter one was rushed and I wasn't really in the right mind.

Thank you for everyone that is reading, tell me how you liked it in the reviews. :)

I'll update next week, I swear. Cross my heart and I hope not to die, muah! 3


End file.
